The horrors of all horrors
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: 10 players come together to play the ultimate horror survival game but when they start dying for real they realise that this is no game and survival just may not be possible,
1. Invited

**A/N So new horror story, characters are, Randy/Cena/Punk/Sheamus/Miz /Raven/Iziah/Trish/Lita/Maryse. Horror/AU/Humor. Enjoy people! **

**Chapter 1 Invited**

_Dear Reader! _

_Are you the ultimate horror survivor? Are you the one at the end of the movie who lives? Come to hell house to find out, Hell House is putting on the ultimate horror survivor game, winner will recieve one million dollars, but don't take it lightly, this game will not be easy. The last one standing, will well and truely deserve it, once you are painted in red paint, you are dead and you will not be allowed to compete, once there is a survivor, the game will end. There are ten players in all, five women and five men, how you play the game is up to you, but we all know if you don't keep your eye on the prize, you will die. Happy surviving! _

_I hope you win! _

_Dr X_


	2. Hell house

**Chapter 2 Hell house**

Hell house was exactly what it looked like, a two story house fixed with gothic gargoyles, dusty windows and a wooden decking. Easily it could of been done up and been a family home but instead, it was used for horror. The steep hill bought up eight un-suspecting players, players to the best horror game in the history of horrors. Punk was the first one to arrive, his invite coming weeks ago, he didn't think much of it at first, a nameless prank but the more he thought about it the more it sounded good, money was always needed but it was the game that got to him, he had always loved the challenge of a game, but to mix it with horror, it was pure genius. He knocked on the door, and like a horror, it just came open on its own, a black cat slipping out, meowing inpatiently.

"Least they have it right" Punk muttered pulling the sleeves of his gray hoodie down over his tattooed arms. He went inside and looked around, it was exactly like a horror movie. Dark staircase leading upstairs, thick coat of dust every which way, Punk was liking this so far, everything was authentic. Well as authentic as it could be for a horror game. Punk looked around, wondering who else was going to show up, who else was he going to beat for that prize money. And the bragging rights of horror champion. The door creaked open again, a soft voice calling out for someone. Punk didn't say anything, he just kept looking around, the tall blonde found him fast.

"Ello? Are you 'ere for the game?" Her french accent washed over him, her long blonde hair trailing down her taut back,

"Yeah, I'm Punk" He put his hand out, she just looked at it like he was diseased.

"Maryse"

Punk took his hand back already he hated her, with any luck the french whore would die first. One could hope.

"Are we the only ones 'ere?"

_No, can't you see the others you blonde bimbo _"Looks like Maryse"

She flipped her hair and settled down on one of the dusty arm chairs, Punk wanted to warn her not to do that, if it was anything like a real horror, there was something wrong with the chair. Punk didn't say anything, hoping he was right. The faster he got rid of Maryse, the less competition for him. Punk kept looking around while Maryse looked at her manicure, clearly bored.

The extreme red-head Lita came in next, tattoos down her slender arms. Punk knew just from looking at her, that Lita would last longer than Maryse. "Hi, welcome to hell house" Punk offered his hand again, this time it was taken.

"I'm Lita."

"Punk" He nodded towards the blonde on the chair, "Thats Maryse"

Lita looked around, "Well whoever owns this house is right, this colour scheme is hell"

Punk laughed, maybe he needed to get rid of Lita first, she could be the spoke in his wheel. Over the hour more people arrived, ready to play the game. They introduced themselves and talked about the game. Among the players there was Punk, the comic book artist, Maryse, the stripper, Lita, the stunt double, bulky John Cena, the personal trainer, Randy Orton, the cop, Sheamus, the bar owner. Miz, the radio show host, and busty blonde Trish Stratus, the waitress.

"So is this all of us?" Trish asked looking at the group of people that were now her enemies,

"Must be, the doors are now locked and no one can leave" John said looking around, "So when does this game start?"

"It can't be all of us, the invite said five women, we only have three" Randy pointed out, his deep voice nothing short of ice. His blue eyes looked around the house, "Maybe there late or already dead"

"_Welcome to Hell House!" _

The players looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from, it wasn't from anywhere specially, it was just there. _"The game has now started, there are clues to your survival around the house, be careful, horrors always have traps. There is, however a prize hidden somewhere in the house, whoever finds it first gets one extra life, whoever finds the prize will be allowed to escape death once throughout the game. Remember the golden rule, once you are coated in red paint, you are dead. If you don't follow the rules, bad things happen. Have fun and ask yourself, can you trust anyone around you? Think about the horrors and you'll have your answer. Happy survival! _

With that the voice stopped and the game was on, the players fanned out to search for the prize that would give them an extra life, they would need it.


	3. Players 9 & 10

**Chapter 3 Players 9 & 10**

John and Randy decided to take the second floor, they had no idea what they were actually looking for, but they wanted to find it. This was clearly a game to make some sort of alliance before turning on your partner. John and Randy shared small talk, where they were from and what they did. They actually found the answers mildly interesting, they were making a connection.

"Someone really needs to do some dusting" Randy commented dryly making John laugh. Randy ran a finger across a small table with a single flower, it was actually still thriving despite the death surrounding it.

"Yeah I think dusting is the least of their worries"

Randy cracked a small smirk, he wanted to win and would do anything to win, but he wouldn't exactly mind it if it came down to him and John. They kept walking down the hall, looking for clues. Not much to look at really, it was like a desert really. Same dark room, a carpet under their feet. Doors flew past, some with silver handles and some oldschool locks. Everything a deep boring shade of brown and dust. John suddenly stopped, "Did you hear that?"

Randy did, a muffled scream and talking, shuffling and a somewhat whispered arguement. "No," He lied, whatever was behind door number one, he didn't want to know about it, not yet at least.

John stopped in front of the hall closet, his ear pressed against the door, trying to hear more. A louder muffled scream made John jump back a little. His hand shook as he put it on the handle, ready to twist it and see what secrets the door held. Randy stopped him,

"Don't open that door John, horrors show that that's always bad, I don't wanna 'die' this early"

John looked at his watch "People start dying half way through the movie, we're safe for now." John took a breath, pretending that he wasn't nervous and somewhat scared. He pulled it open, "Whoa!"

He jumped back as two girls fell out on his feet. Feet came pounding the halls, the others heard the small commotion and came running. John helped them up, small twins handcuffed together. White tape over their mouths which explained the muffling. John pulled it off, the ripping ecchoing throughout the small hallway. Everyone just looked at them, players nine and ten had just been found.

"Ow! Son of a-" She looked to John, her silver eyes twinkling "Aren't you a tall drink of fine"

"Seriously? Thats what you're gonna do?"

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Raven, left arm free."

"Iziah, right arm free" Iziah looked back to John "Hello handsome, aren't you just darling"

John subtly slid away from her, still trying to figure out why they were in the closet, handcuffed and taped up. "Why were you guys in there"

Iziah let her devious eyes cast over his body, "Flash me your junk and I'll tell you why we were in there"

"You'll have to ignore her, she'll do that alot but she will come in handy"

"Why were you in the closet?" Punk asked, everyone just looking at the two strange girls, black and silver hair, silver eyes, twins, tattoos and peircings, as different to normal people as can be.

"What did the big voice have to say, I couldn't hear it properly, due to this bitch going on about candles"

"I like candles" Iziah said dreamily still looking at John,

"The game is on, we're looking for clues to survival and one by one we're gonna die"

"Awesome, I hope she's first" Raven pointed at her sister, thankfully Iziah wasn't listening, she was too busy undressing John with her eyes and trying to keep her hand down, he was close, all she had to do was reach out.

"Can we move? I don't think its safe 'ere" Maryse spoke up flipping her hair, she just wanted to move and not stand around like a bunch of piss ants. Raven looked to her horrifyed,

"Eww! She's french, I hopw she dies first, I hate french people"

Iziah let out a giggle, "Tall drink of fine, are you french?"

"No I'm not Iziah and I have a name"

"Well I don't know it, I suggest that you take your clothes off and tell me what it is"

Raven rolled her eyes, "I told you she'd do that, but I assure you she will come in handy"

Iziah suddenly poked her sister in the side, her eyes going from flirty to danger in three seconds. "Hear that?" It was barely a mutter but clearly no one else heard it but her and now her sister.

"Yeah, I heard it"

They started to hear what the others did, coming towards them, the omnious 'killer' marching towards them. Black boots shook the floor, his frame taking up the space. Like deer in the headlights they could only watch.

"Run!" Raven yelled, her hand clasped in her sisters and like scared ants they fled. One shot rung out, it filled the hall with dark silence and just as fast as he came, he left.

Iziah and Raven watched from their spot, the others had fled further away but the two girls stayed so they could witness it first hand.

"Something's wrong, the frenchie isn't movin" Raven whispered, not that she expected Iziah to care.

"Who cares, she's dead, one less bitch to worry about"

Raven kept looking at the unmoving girl, something was wrong she could feel it. Against her will, Iziah moved as Raven pulled her along to the girls body. Iziah let out a scream, for no other reason than she could, the red blood oozed around the carpet, the life soaking into the carpet. The others came flying back,

"Is she dead?" Lita asked shocked, the hand flying to her mouth. They just gaped and stared at Maryse's body.

"What the hell did you do!?" Miz yelled at the twins, this didn't add up. Two strange girls and now a dead body.

"We didn't do anything" Iziah snapped hotly, "In case you didn't notice fuck-tard, there was a guy with a fucking shotgun!"

Raven bent down and touched a hand to Maryse's back, the red blood sticky on her palm, she muttered something that even Iziah didn't hear. They all started yelling and pointing the finger at each other, something wasn't right about this and now because of it a girl was dead. They were all so busy yelling and screaming, that they didn't notice Iziah and Raven slip away and down the stairs.


	4. Two sides of Miz

**Chapter 4 Two sides of Miz**

Iziah and Raven slipped away from the french whorey corpse, "I don't know about you Rae, but I'm havin fun"

"Only you would say that" Raven groaned, "Now we gotta figure out how the hell to get outta here"

"You know there's no way out, you've seen the horrors Raven, no one is gettin out, at least not alive"

Raven let out a sigh, "Yeah I know, now all we have to do is survive, which shouldn't be too hard"

"Whats going on?" Randy demanded, the group behind him, none of them looked happy, they wanted answers and they wanted them now. "I have a feeling you two know more than you're letting on, so tell us, whats going on?"

"We don't know anymore than you do" Raven answered calmly, "A girl is dead and we're trapped like rats, thats all we know"

"You know what I think" John started,

"That you should get naked? Cause that would really help" Iziah shot him a grin making John move away.

"Stop it!" Trish yelled, "You two know something, now tell us!"

"We don't know anything" Raven said calmer than usual, both her hands and one of Iziah's up in defence.

"Why were you two in the closet then?" Miz asked like it proved the point that they shouldn't be trusted.

"Because we're secretly gay," Raven retorted coldly.

"What's going on? Why can't you just tell us?" Lita asked, it was obvious that they knew something, and they better start sharing.

Raven didn't bother answering, there was no point, they had already been judged guilty. Instead she turned to Iziah, "You reckon this could be a mistake? Like he didn't expect what happened?"

"He didn't expect it?" Sheamus couldn't believe what he just heard, "Tell that to Maryse's dead body!" He shouted the walls shaking, his face going redder than his hair.

"Fine I will" Raven snapped back marching back up the stairs with Iziah. Now she just wanted to get away from them. Two seconds later they came back down, "Have any of you seen _Identity_?"

No one said anything which they took as a no,

"Well this will be new to you then"

"Her body is missing isn't it?" Lita asked softly, "Just like the movie, dead then disappear"

Raven nodded, "But lets try and stay calm"

"Really?" Miz looked at them, "Really? How can you stay calm when there is a dead girl upstairs"

"She's not upstairs anymore, killer took her" Iziah pointed out helpfully, "In case you didn't notice"

Raven suddenly went quiet, her feet shaking slightly "Izzy, do you feel that?"

"Yeah, what is that?"

Raven looked to the wooden floor, the floorboards seemed too far apart than usual, why would they be that far apart? Unless...

"Get off the floor!" Raven shouted jumping on the couch, the rumbling came more violent, it all happened so fast it was like someone blinking. The saw came up out of the floorboards on a mechanical arm, slicing through the air in search of a victim. Everyone jumped on something that wasn't the floor, the blood and bone flew earning deadly screams that bounced off the walls. Frightful eyes witnessed Miz, in two peices hit the ground. It was only Iziah that let out a giggle, the blood sprayed around like a pattern. Trish screamed repeatedly as she witnessed the dead man, Sheamus wrapped her in his marble arms, Randy looked to the twins,

"Start explaining, now"

"Well a saw came out of the floorboards, on a mechanical arm and sliced Miz in half." Raven said not getting off the couch, so far the couch was the safest place to be. She looked past Miz's body, a stray white bit of paper sticking out. "Raven" Iziah warned, she knew what her sister was thinking, and right now Iziah didn't want to go near that paper, she was safe on the couch, she was alive and the longer she was on the couch the longer it would be kept that way.

Raven inched off the couch and slid towards the paper, as soon as it was in her grasp, she flew back to the couch, the others still looked to Miz, one side on either side of the room, blood oozing and clotting before them. Raven was too busy looking at her paper,

"Ok, does anyone know how to speak German?"

Iziah's hand flew up excitedly, "Ooh me! I know! I know!"

"Anyone _besides_ Iziah?"

No one moved, Iziah's hand still waving around like a wild lasso, "Alright Iziah, take us through it."

"It says, Dear Players, John you should take your shirt off because I may not live to see it"

"Iziah!"

"Sorry geez, just trying to get a good memory" Iziah scowled at her sister before looking properly at the scrawl. "It says;

_'Dear players, as you may have noticed this game is no game, You are the ultimate horror survivers, and I'm the ultimate horror, the doors open at nine a.m, not that you'll be able to use them, the only thing you must do is survive, good luck with that. _

_Dr X_

"Well thats less comforting" Iziah put the paper away, "So clearly we're all screwed"

"Not exactly" Raven said slowly,

"What do you mean not exactly lass?" Sheamus looked to her, "Because I still think that you know more than we do"

Raven shook her head, "We don't know anymore than you guys, I'm just saying we have an advantage, maybe we can use it to knock this killer off his game long enough to get out"

They all looked at her silently, except Trish, she understood what they meant "He's working off horror movies, we've seen them backwards and forwards, we can avoid the obvious if we remember what we've seen"

"Thank you! Finally someone thinking with their brain. We can survive this if we remember the horrors and listen to each other,"

"Get off the floor!" Raven shouted again and now everyone listened, it was only Miz that got chopped up again, stray body parts flying every which way.

"Fuck this! I gotta get out of here!" Sheamus yelled running from the room and just like deer persued by the mighty lion, they all fled. It was only the twins that stayed where they were, "He's dead"

"I heard that Izzy" Raven agreed, so far they were the only ones that were alive, they could only hope it stayed that way.


	5. Sheamus gets got

**Chapter 5 Sheamus gets got**

Angrily the flame headed irishman wondered the hallway of Hell House, he wanted to get out, no longer did he care for this sick game, a young blonde had been shot in the back and another young man was chopped in half, to make it worse, those twins thought it was funny, it wasn't funny and he wasn't about to stick with them, if anyone was keeping track, the moment they were discovered was the moment people started dying. Sheamus knew that they had something to do with it, but right now he just needed to get the hell out in one peice. Every door he tried was locked, muttering angrily he kept moving up the corrider, until at the very end there was an open door. It was pitch black inside, which he didn't take as a good sign. Flicking on a light, the whole room lit up and he had to try his hardest not to yell out loud. Maryse had been found, she was hanging from a meat hook used for dead swine, her skin on her back keeping her fixed in the air, her blood still running to the floor. Cold dead eyes looked up at Sheamus, her treasured blonde hair had been hacked off in parts and glued to her body, like she was being tarred and feathered. Her body shook slightly as though there was a breeze making her sway. The blood kept dripping and Sheamus realised that it was dripping into buckets for later use. Tearing his blue eyes from Maryse, he surveyed the rest of the room, cold and mechanical, like an overly stearilized hospital. A cold steel table in the centre, he guess thats where the beautiful blonde's drained body would end up next. He looked further around the room, trying to remember which horror film this was from. He couldn't remember any horror that had a young girl hanging on a meat hook, her blood dripping into buckets, he couldn't remember which horror had a ginger irishman finding her, his blue orbs landed on the wall behind Maryse, a single weapon and something foreign hanging from it. Shuffling and sliding slowly, incase there were more saws, he made it to the back wall. The only way to see it properly was to move the corpse of Maryse, trying to keep in his vomit and fear, Sheamus prodded her aside, he took the weapon, a small hatchet that wouldn't help no one. The small package fell to the floor, the stench of death reached his nostrils, he ignored it best he could as his fingers clumsily opened the yellow envelope. It was a tape deck, tape already in place, ready to be heard. Sheamus pushed play, and a girly cackle filled his ear drums.

"Hello! If you're listening to this, then you have found the blondie, I'm glad she was the one I got first, I wasn't really aiming properly, but imagine my happiness when her ass flopped over like a dead fish, it was very satisfying! Anyways she'll be ready pretty soon, about forty minutes should do it! Oh and the hatchet won't do much, the head is plastic, I'm always the one to give false hope." Another girly cackle before the tape stopped playing, Sheamus pushed rewind in hopes that the second playing could reveal something, that voice sounded too high pitched and girly to be real, it was like it was put on.

"You can replay it as much as you want ginger but it won't change the facts,"

Sheamus whipped around and right in front of him was the killer, blue eyes staring out at him beneath the eerie death mask. It took two strides to reach the killer, and Sheamus wished he hadn't went near that mask at all. Deathly pain rattled up his spine, trembling he looked down and saw the little red dot imprinted on his snowy skin, that wicked smile stuck with him as his eyes moulded to that little dot.

"Oh the wound won't kill you Sheamus"

A pain ridden scream hit the walls, he realised too late that it was him screaming. His whole body was on fire now, it poured over his veins with revenge so rabid all he could do was clutch at his body, trying to make the pain stop. "But the poison will!"

Sheamus sunk to his knee's, still yelling and gripping, trying anything to make it stop but it just kept coming. Blood started to pour from his eyes, his nose, his ears, every hole he had on his body started to run with red blood. The light singing of nursery rhymes pounded his flesh, killer found his agonizing death funny, the ryhmes stopped and the voice demanded his attention.

"The poison is working its way through your system Sheamus, it starts by running the blood out of its own home, thats right, the blood gushing from your system is being _forced_ out, next the muscles start to break down, and I mean that litterly, they are breaking inside your body as we speak, then your bones will be nothing but a fine ash that sprays out of your boy like a geyser, and you know the worst part Sheamus?" Eyes met his as he sank to the floor, still writhing and squealing in pain, "You will feel every inch of pain, your brain won't block it, every second you inch towards death, you will feel every second of it and you will die screaming" A little evil giggle, a soft hand on his, "And it still gets worse, but I'll tell you that part in about thirty seconds"

As the pain became more intense and his large frame was pooling with blood, Sheamus only screamed louder, he rolled to his stomach, he wasn't sure how but his eyes connected with the bloody red tiles, another jolt of pain connected with his back, he could feel it, the grasp death held on him was squeezing him until he popped. Death was sweet, it came and suddenly he was still, but he was pretty sure he could still take in the surroundings around him, thats when his killer delivered the punch line to the sick joke.

"After your body dies, your brain is still alive for a total of seven minutes," A long knife emerged and it slid down his body slowly, "That means Sheamus we still have seven minutes to play"

The blade stabbed his face but he couldn't scream, the pain would be there for the next seven minutes until his brain shut down forever, the last thing he heard was the high pitched evil cackling of his pyscho killer. The last thing he saw was the metal cuff dangling from her left wrist. Sheamus wouldn't be able to tell anyone who killed him.

**A/N Any guesses for the mystery killer? FYI I have given many clues in this chapter, and whoever guesses right will get a million billion kajillion star points lol **


	6. Bang bang you're dead

**Chapter 6 Bang bang you're dead**

By the time John, Randy, Punk, Trish, Lita and the twins made it upstairs, the killer was gone and only left the fresh corpse of Sheamus behind, cold blue eyes fixed on the ceiling, they all gasped except the twins who seemed a little too comfy with dead bodies. No wonder they thought they were the killers, John out of respect and not wanting to see it anymore, he shut the door and looked to the group. "We have to find a way out of here, now"

"We can't leave, you know that" Raven said softly as her sister laid her head on Raven's shoulder. They seemed a little too close for comfort, but they could only focus on one thing at a time. "We are trapped here and we're not leaving until nine a.m, so we have to survive, thats the only thing we can do"

"How do you know that?" Trish asked sliding away from them and closer to John, anything to be away from them, they were starting to freak her out.

"It was in the note remember after the big mouth was split in half. Seriously why are these people stupid Raven?" She asked looking to her sister before looking quickly at John "Well except you John, you're pretty"

He ignored that, it was best he did even if he did find her rather attractive, John had to keep his head clear and that meant no room for sexy thoughts about the twin always throwing her sexy comments at him.

"We can't wait 'til nine" Punk cut in, "We have to find a way out now, if we don't we're sitting ducks"

"I like ducks" Raven said dreamily, moving Iziah's head then resting her own head on Izzy's shoulder. "You know what you never see in a horror movie? An evil duck. That would be awesome, an evil duck, you would never suspect it but then bam! evil duck"

"Yes Raven, your evil duck sounds awesome" Iziah rushed through before opening her mouth again, "Ok I have a plan, but you guys have to hear me out."

"This should be good" Randy muttered crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Please, go on. Tell us your wonderful plan"

"Hope you die next" Iziah flashed him a grin before going on, looking to Trish "Ok blondy, strip down to your bra and panties, take a flashlight and head down to the basement, killer should come"

"I am not going down there in my underwear, and not by myself"

Iziah shook her hands along with one of Raven's "Ok plan B, red-head and jackass, go to the lounge and argue loudly, like a couple having a fight, then one of you storm off to the kitchen, killer should come then"

Randy and Lita looked at her, telling her that that wasn't about to happen. Iziah shook her and Raven's hands again "Ok last plan, me and John are gonna go upstairs and have sex, then the killer will come"

"Izzy!" Raven looked at her making Iziah blush slightly.

"What? I'll come, he'll come, the killer will come, everyone wins"

"That won't work and you know it"

"Well how do you know if you don't try it" Iziah said hotly, "See this is what I hate about people, no one is willing to take one for the team, here I was, offering to help by fucking John, but no one else wants to help"

"Iziah no one is going along with your stupid plans" Punk cut in making her jump, for a moment she forgot he was even there.

"Ok I hope you die next" Iziah growled "And I don't see you coming up with anything"

"She has a point" John pointed out, "But we're not going upstairs to have sex Izzy"

She pouted at him sadly, "Ok how bout you just flash me your junk"

"Izzy, I'm gay, I like men" John spoke hoping that would work, if she thought he was gay, he could possibly get through this nightmare without falling into the old horror movie trap. Get the hot girl alone and forget about the killer on the loose and then on climaxing stroke, bam, they both die.

"How does that affect you pulling down your shorts?" Iziah asked as a dinging sounded through out the bottom of the stair case. Trailing together and suddenly not wanting to let anyone out of their sights, they went down stairs. The dinging kept ringing until they reached the kitchen. It stopped as if the killer knew they were there. Plates had been set out, their names on the seats. Killer didn't have all the knowledge obviously.

"Interesting" Both twins said at the same time, Lita looked at them.

"What?"

"He or she don't know everything, they don't know that we are chained together, or else he would of put us next to each other. Instead she's next to you and I'm meant to be next to Trish, on two different sides of the table"

They all sat in their degsinated seats, except Trish who swapped with Iziah so they could sit next to each other.

"Why are you two chained together?" Randy asked, no one wanted to look under the silver dishes in front of them.

Raven shrugged, "I ain't seen a horror that contained twins hand cuffed together, besides if we're chained together, we don't have to worry about one of us dying and not knowing about it, we live together and we die together, plus it'll help to keep Iziah from raping John"

Iziah cackled sending hot sparks up John's spine, "If I wanted it bad enough, you wouldn't be able to stop me, I can rape him no matter who's chained to me"

"Guess we should see whats under these things" Lita muttered, her hand resting on the top. Suddenly the table began to rotate, the plates being switched, it went on rotating, mixing the plates up and then suddenly stopped. The lights went out forcing out screams and a lone booming sound. When the lights came on, they all looked to each other frightened and wondering what had just happened.

"Lita?" John asked, noticing first that the red head wasn't moving. Her head slumped over her place setting, John pulled her up and everyone screamed again, a nice bullet wound in the middle of her skull. John let her go and her head hit the table with a sickening bump. The lights went black again, a soft bump and crash and when the lights came on, Lita was gone. But so were the twins. It left John, Punk, Randy and Trish sitting at the table. The four of them lept away from the table as it began rotating again, this time the lights stayed on when it stopped, the silver platters lifted up, cooked meat on all their plates except one, one held a perfectly aimed gun. Killer wasn't aiming for Lita, it was just a lucky dip and now he or she had the twins, no one sure if they were even alive.


	7. Explosions of all kinds

**Chapter 7 Explosions of all kinds**

The three remaining had no idea what to do, people were dead and vanishing, the twins had been taken and they had no idea what was going to happen next. All the horrors watched between John, Randy and Trish had never gone like this. They walked up the halls trying to find a clue, anything, to set them free.

"Ok did that suit of armor just move?" Trish asked, everything was freaking her out right now, everything was evil and out to get her now.

"No it didn't move Trish" John said patiently taking the young blonde's hand, "We have to keep moving, if I know my horrors and I do, there should be a main control or camera room, where the killer watches us squirm"

"And when we find it?" Randy asked folding his arms over his chest, he wasn't sure how much longer he could play this game, and he thought the obvious, the twins had something to do with this. If they were still alive it would only cement that he was right, they go missing so it looks like they got nothing to do with it, but for some strange reason they live? Of course they were the killers they wouldn't kill themselves. So to Randy, they had something to do with this.

"Then maybe we can catch him or her off guard" John supplied inching down the hall, his blue eyes keeping an eye on anything that might seem weird and out of place.

"What makes you say him or her?"

John shrugged still holding Trish's hand, "This game is one thing for sure, unpredictable, we say the killer is a man and it turns out to be a girl, or vice versa, I'm keepin the possibilites open"

Randy had to admit the older man was thinking straight, straighter than anyone else right now. They kept walking trying not make any sudden movements, the lights flickered making the three of them stop and grab each other's hands.

"'Member when the lights go out, grab each other, no one can go missing if there-" The lights went out and they instantly grabbed each other, the lights came on and it was now only Trish and Randy standing in the deserted hallway,

"Oh come on!"

Hand clamped over his mouth, the body couldn't struggle for long not when there was two of them holding him. It was the sweet flirty voice he heard first. "Shhh quit squirmin"

Light came on in the little closet and right before him, both twins were still alive, a little bit of blood over Raven's face but alive and now John wanted his answers, why the hell did they grab him like that, and was Randy right? Were they the killers and he was now next?

"What the hell?"

Raven shushed him and pressed her ear against the door, in the small space it meant that Iziah was pressed right up against John, her hands couldn't stop the wondering, it was like they had minds of their own. Iziah stopped herself for a moment, those blue eyes demanding some sort of explaination. "Rae has figured out some stuff, stuff that might save us but only if we do it her way, which will set us free." Iziah smiled gently as the relief washed over John's broad face, "Or it'll kill us"

"Well thats less comforting" John mused quietly, Iziah's hands were back to washing over his body, down his broad chest and to the front of his jeans. John couldn't help it, his brain wasn't listening to him, _Not the time or place John_, but his body was reacting and every time Izzy let her hand slide over his groin, it only got harder to control.

Raven still had her ear pressed to the door, so far all she heard was Randy and Trish talking softly, trying to figure a way out.

"We're not being killed randomly, we're in a special order. An order that has some sort of special meanin to the killer, french whore was first, beautiful ones always go third or fourth, but our killer is being different. Usually its the black guy either first or second but we don't have a black guy so the ginger went, then the loud mouth who everyone hates, then it was meant to be one of us, but we messed the order up and _it_ got Lita instead"

Raven didn't notice that neither John or Iziah were paying attention, they were a little too busy. John's tongue halfway down her throat as her hands pushed inside his jean shorts, pulling him closer and closer to the ultimate explosion. When she turned around they broke apart and blushed red, Iziah's hand sticky with John-juice. Raven just looked at her sister, "Seriously? Are you kiddin me?"

"What? He started it with all his random hotness" Izzy protested. Raven rolled her eyes at least thankful that Iziah used the hand that was cuffed to Raven, "Grab him" "His hand Iziah!"

Iziah blushed and giggled taking her free hand from John's groin, instead she wiped her hand and grabbed his beefy wrist, "Lets go"

They burst out and Randy's fist took Raven off her feet and too the floor, bright red blood spurting everywhere.

"Dude!" Raven dragged herself up along with Iziah, if she wasn't so busy licking her hand with great memories, she would of decked Randy. Right now everyone was invisible and it was just her and the taste of John that lingered on her tongue. "What the hell?"

"What a shocker, you're both still alive"

Raven let the blood flow, "Yeah because our killer has an order and we weren't meant to be next dumbass," Raven rolled up the sleeve of her free arm, "See?" Burnt into the flesh was a searing message that didn't help anyone. _You're not next_

"And that proves what?" Randy drawled still paranoid that they had something to do with this, for one thing she was burnt and it didn't seem to bother her, something like that should have her screaming in pain.

"I can assure you jackass that I didn't burn myself, I'm not that fucked up"

"Oh really" Randy pressed making Raven's face turn a dark red. If Iziah could, she would of moved away knowing that her sister was about three seconds away from an epic meltdown. Raven and Randy started yelling at each other, just randomly throwing insults,

"Guys" Trish tried to get their attention, another surprise from the killer, litterly sitting in a chair down the hall, as though it was watching them. No one took any notice, they kept arguing with Iziah and John trying to calm them down,

"Guys!" Trish yelled finally getting their attention, "Look!"

They followed her gaze and actually didn't want to know. Lita's dead body propped up on a chair, staring them down as though she was still alive.

"Don't go near her" Raven warned, it was only John that listened, Iziah didn't have a choice, as long as she was chained to her sister she wouldn't be making any stupid desicions.

"Why?" Randy asked taking another step, Trish grabbed his arm, shushing him.

"Listen. Do you hear that?"

They all stopped and faintly all they could hear was the tick tock, no clock in sight. "What is that?" Trish asked looking around. Randy shook out of her grip and took another step towards the dead red-head, the ticking got louder and louder and Randy suddenly realised why, "Down!" He shouted their bodies instantly hitting the floor. The small bomb buried in Lita's stomach finally exploded sending the red head every which way. Blood, bone and flesh painting everything within distance.

"Anyone hurt?" Raven asked still on the ground, she was fine and from her sister's annoyed grunts about her now sore boobs, so was Iziah.

"I'm good" Trish uttered, "Randy? John?"

"All good" John muttered pulling himself up, Randy lay down from him, not moving. "Randy?"

Randy didn't say anything, Trish, John and the twins tentively took a step towards his body, "Randy?" Raven knelt down calling his name softly. Her fingers reached for his body, "Boo!" Randy suddenly got out making both twins fall backwards in fright. His handsome face chisled into a twisted grin.

"You're gonna regret that" Iziah said knowingly glancing at Raven. "Hey here's a question, wheres that other douche?"

"Punk? He decided that he didn't want to play and went looking for another exit, we ain't seen or heard from him, but I'm just gonna assume he's dead" Randy brushed himself down before glancing to Raven, his fingers pinching her cheeks as though she was a child, shockingly it was Iziah that gave the warning, "You might not wanna do that Randy"

He kept pinching her cheek, grinning at his victory of scaring her. "Oh whats gonna happen, is the small girl gonna hit me?"

Raven sucker punched him right in the balls, the voice and everything else pushed outta him.

"I should've told you that Raven used to be a boxer and she has a mean hook"

John helped Randy up, "Lets just go and find Punk and get the hell outta here. I think enough people have died, don't you?"

Raven glared at Iziah, knowing exactly what she wanted to say and it wouldn't help them one little bit.

**A/N Oooh where is Punk? Revealed in the next chapter...Onwards we go!**


	8. Bits of Punk

**Chapter 8 Bits of Punk**

No one knew where Punk was, they should of been looking for him but they didn't exactly want too, it would be like admitting they liked him, or admitting that his life was worth more than their own. No one however could save him, it was too little to late for him.

"I bet your wondering what I'm going to do to you?"

He got a great look at his killer, his vision was blurred slightly but still he got a look. It was those blue orbs that got to him, clear and sparkly, he had seen them before, but where? Punk shook it loose, he had to find a way to escape. His back was pressed right up against the cold wall, a hook hanging right in front of him, his killer took it, dangling it in front of him.

"I bet your wondering where you've seen me before?"

A light almost raspy voice kept him awake, if he could keep up the talking, Punk might just survive. Someone was bound to come along and help him right? Isn't that how most horrors go?

"No one is comin to save you Punk, so just let go of that thought right now"

"Why me?"

"Why you now or why you at all?" Those blue eyes filled with question, Punk had no idea what to say. "Well you now because thats the order and you at all, because I don't like you, the moment I saw you, I just knew that I would be the one to kill you, its like I can see the future" A little giggle as the hand tightened around the hook, "They must be hungry, well lets serve up some dinner"

The hook came at full speed, digging into his throat, one scream after another as the hook was swung back and forward at his body, the blood spattering everywhere, the giggles turned into cold laughter that floated up Punk's body. She cocked her head to the side as if listening for something. The killer skipped to Punk's body and dragged him by his longish hair over to the same table where Maryse had been held. Pulling out a large knife, the silver blade trailed down his broad chest.

"Easy, easy" The staunch mutter before suddenly the blade just stabbed down repeatedly, blood spattered everywhere making that cold laughter fill the room. "Hmmm, I'm gonna need a bigger knife"

Punk's body was on that table for almost an hour, his flesh stripped off and desended into the big oven, if all went to plan, the remaining captives, the two greek Gods, the trashy blonde and the psycho bimbo twins would soon be eating poor little Punk. More cold laughter followed and the part that made Punk a man was cut off in one foul swoop,

"I'm sure that Iziah will just _love_ this, after all if she was willing to jerk John Cena off in a closet then she would quite obviously she would feast on Punk's penis and if she didn't? Well the killer would have just as much fun _making_ little Iziah eat it, peice by meaty peice.


	9. Almost

**Chapter 9 Almost**

"Ok we have to get out of here" Trish whispered as the remaining 'players' of the game made their way down the hallway. Trish's hand grasped tightly in Randy's, Raven and Iziah walked like crabs. Raven walked backwards so she could alert them of any danger, Iziah walked forward, occasionally slapping John's ass, she was unsure of the looks he was giving her but she kept doing it anyway.

"Hello players!"

They all stopped, and searched for the voice, deep and mechanical. They couldn't tell if it was male or female, it was just a mechanical sound that was there.

"If everything has gone according to script, there should be the trashy blonde Trish, the bimbo twins Iziah and Raven, the idiot Randy and that male slut John"

"Hey!" Iziah shouted, "I am not a bimbo!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Iziah! Silence! You are a bimbo! And if it helps at all your also a little slutty"

"What!" Iziah burst out, everyone just looked at them, was this seriously happening? Iziah and the killer arguing. "I am not slutty!"

"Oh yeah? You jerked off someone in a closet"

They all looked at her, John went red and Randy shot him a look. Trish cast her eyes at them, "Ew!"

"Like you've never done it" The voice shot at the blonde. "Now as I was saying, dinner is served and I want you to eat it because if you don't. I won't be very happy"

"Oh yeah!" Iziah shook her fist at the voice making Raven shake her head, trust her sister to make things worse. "Why don't you come down here and make me! Because I don't think you can!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really"

The lights went out making Trish scream again, Randy put his hand over her mouth, the ramblings shuffling errupted around them,

"Gotcha!" Iziah yelled in the dark,

"Thats me you bitch!"

"Sorry Rae!" Iziah kept swinging until a dull thud and bright lights stopped her. Iziah lay on the ground with blood oozing from her mouth, Raven lent over her slapping her face gently. "You're ok hun, wakey wakey"

Iziah sat up groggily, "Bitch can swing I give her that"

"Bitch? As in woman?" John asked taking her free hand and helped Raven get her sister to her feet. Randy and Trish looked at her highly suspicious that this was some sort of plan and Iziah was merely playing her part.

"I grabbed her and felt her up"

"So its not just guys you feel up in the dark?" Randy asked coldly. Iziah kicked him hard between the legs pulling a low groan.

"Iziah!" Raven yelled at her making Iziah roll her silver eyes, offering her free hand to Randy she helped pull him up. When he was on his feet, she kicked him again bringing the slump. "Sorry I just had to kick you again"

"Stop it" Raven snapped at her, "What happened with the killer in the dark, you're the only one that can see picture perfect in the dark"

"Right, the killer. She was about five-eleven, very small breasts and she smelled like death and manly cologne"

"Cologne?"

"Yeah, the kind Punk was wearing" Iziah took a breath, "I think he's dead, anyways long black hair, porcelin skin and stupid red lips"

"Of course he's dead!"

"How's your face? Still got teeth have ya?"

The laughter that boomed out wasn't any comfort. "Oh you must think you're so smart! Let me tell you something, you're wrong! Who you molested wasn't me, it was my substitue, her name is Daffney and she is looking forward to meeting you Iziah. She's not very happy with your groping"

"But she's ok with the punch to the face?"

Laughter again, it made the dark hall and rumble of the saw fade to the background.

Trish screamed when the lights came on, she wouldn't stop. "Trish!" Raven slapped her "Trish!" Raven slapped her again.

When she had calmed down she was able to take in the reality, John, herself, Randy and Raven were fine, but the cuffs had been cut and now Iziah was missing. No one knew she where she was, but they could all guess, Iziah had been taken to meet Daffney and the next time they would see her, she would be dead.

**A/N Hows that for a twist! **


	10. Psycho vs psycho

**Chapter 10 Psycho vs psycho**

Iziah took a deep silent breath, her back right up against the wall, so far she could see everything as if the light were on, which is clearly was not. She stayed right where she was and waited for this 'Daffney' to show up, with any luck she won't have the advantages that Iziah did.

"Oh Izzy, where are you?" That creepy tone followed by the sound of sharpening metal, clearly Daffney had a weapon and all Iziah had were her fists, oh and that unspeakable rage about being taken away from her sister and without even able to say good bye to John.

"Gee, I wonder how I will find you in the dark" Daffney cheered, slinking across the floor, Daffney only had surprise on her side, she knew where Iziah would be, cowering in the darkest corner like all horror movie 'bad-asses'

So tough until they meet the killer and then suddenly they lose their cool and are reduced to shaking puddles in the darkest corner. Daffney kept moving towards the back, still calling for Iziah. Daffney smirked at the dark-covered lump, almost feeling sorry for it.

"You know what sucks? I actually liked you Iziah, you were pretty bad-ass"

Daffney flicked on the light, her lump turned out to be nothing, her eyes blazed red before her breath gave a shocked gasp.

"Thanks Daffney, I like you too, too bad you gotta die" Iziah pulled that chain tighter, Daffney clawed at it, panicking and trying to scream but Iziah held on.

"Shhh, thats it Daffney, just let go" Iziah soothed still pulling that chain, Daffney gave her an elbow pushing Iziah away for a moment and letting the gothic psycho have precious air, Iziah wrapped that chain back around her neck, Daffney was ready this time, two thumbs stood between cold metal and her scrawny neck. Iziah knee'd her in the back before smashing her head against the floor, the door rolled open, Iziah forgot herself for a moment and sprinted towards it, Daffney managed to grab her ankle, a feirce push toppled her and her head colliding with the unforgiving ground. Daffney mounted her, those hands wrapping around her throat, Iziah bought her knees up, as hard as she could but nothing seemed to stop Daffney. The door slammed closed again, Iziah gave an angry yell bringing her knee up as hard as she could, Daffney's hands finally slipped from where they were and Iziah was able to push her off. Iziah knew the door was useless, it wouldn't open again and if she tried it Daffney would only win.

"Oh Daffney where are you?" Iziah was the creepy girl now and Daffney was running scared.

"I have the advantage" Daffney cooed, in the bright room with so many places to hide, she was in control. "I know every inch of this room"

"Yeah but do you know it blind?" Iziah flicked the lights off again and just like that she was back in control.

Warm searing pain rocketed up her back, the knife plunged in deep like a mother-fucker, the room spun faster that usual. "I got you"

The voice licked her ear and sadly it would stay with her until the day she died, she hated that, the last thing she didn't want to hear was that sadistic voice. How she hated that voice.

"Well done Daffney, now one psycho twin down, one to go." The door rolled open and the actual killer watched that familiar black cloak belonging to her friend walk away.


	11. 4 Remain

**Chapter 11 4 Remain**

Raven hadn't said a word since her sister had been taken, she just walked the creepy hallways, tapping the walls, letting that stray cuff dangle like a weird bracelet. The others went down the stairs, following her as she trailed, not saying a word but randomly tapping and nodding to herself. When she reached the bottom, it was John that caught up to her and tried to give her comfort.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your sister"

"Why?"

"You know, because she's gone" John didn't want to say that she was dead, it would only cement the obvious but still he had to say something to comfort the other girl, clearly she must be mourning her sister.

"She's only gone John, she's not dead"

"Raven, its ok"

"First off, its not ok, gatherin people together only to pick them off, isn't ok, and second I'm tellin you, Iziah isn't dead. I know my sister, she ain't gonna let herself be picked off like a scared ant"

"Look, Iziah is dead so instead of saying she isn't, lets just focus on getting out of here"

"Do you know what morphine is?" Raven asked looking straight at Randy, apparently she didn't like his blunt attitude, "Morphine you giant wanker, is a pain relief drug. The average human can only handle twenty mils of it, anymore and the body dies. The average bottle is seven hundred mils, my sister once drank half of that, thats, if your an idiot, is three hundred and fifty mils of death. Not only did she survive, she was wide awake the entire time, the morphine is meant to make you sleepy and loopy, Iziah was her normal self and because of it, secured herself a written pictorial in some medical magazine as a marvel, so don't you say she's dead, because she's not dead until I scrape her carcass off the side of the road, now shut up so I can continue my work. Thank you"

Trish, John and Randy had no idea what to say as she stomped to the creepy kitchen. They all sat down but it was only Raven that started to eat the unreconiazble meat in front of her.

"Ooh tender, I do like tender meat." Raven sighed as she kept eating, they all looked at her.

"Raven, I think thats Punk" Trish tried not to be sick, it was made worse when Raven shrugged.

"It is Punk, I can see the tattoos he had as I'm eatin. But I'm hungry and if I have to eat Punk then so be it"

"Stop eating him!" Randy yelled, apparently a cannibal wasn't something he wanted to see. Raven ignored him as she stuffed more of Punk into her mouth and let out a big burp.

"Weird" Raven muttered putting down what they guessed was Punk's index finger. "Wonder why I never saw that before?"

"Saw what?"

"Izzy was in that medical magazine, quoted as the girl that couldn't die, when she recieved her invite they quoted that article, its why she was picked, to prove that she could die."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well Randal, I'm gettin at, why were you guys chosen?"

They all shrugged not quite knowing what they meant,

"Fine, I was chosen because around where I lived, I was known as the houdini ninja, able to escape anything and attack without anyone knowing, thats why I'm here, they want to see if I can escape this one and I assure you that I can"

"Well done Raven!" That voice boomed, a slight glee to that creepy voice. "You truely are the smartest girl in the world. My kudos to you. However you are wrong about something and shockingly Randy was right! I know I'm shocked too, you see dear Raven, Iziah is dead and has left Daffney with a hunger so evil that I'm pretty sure when you meet her, you won't be escaping nothing ever again, you won't escape and you won't attack, you'll be dead and I'll be laughing"

"Why is it that I don't believe you? Is it because you're an idiot or is it because you're a coward? I'm not sure but either way I don't believe you and I know Iziah is alive"

"Oh really, well if you don't believe me, take a look at this"

The screen appeared from no where but they were forced to watch as Iziah and Daffney battled for life, the lights on the screen went out and all they heard was a voice, _I got you_, when the light came on and the door rolled open, all they saw was a figure in a black cloak walking from the room.

"See Raven, Iziah is dead and Daffney is comin for you next. Have fun my dear"

Raven just smirked, clearly no one, not the other players and certainly not the clever killer saw what she did. When the lights came on and the figure in the cloak walked out the door, they didn't notice that stray cuff dangling from 'Daffney's wrist.


	12. Dumb blonde meets a killer

**A/N **A little twist and a little plagirism, forgive me and onwards we go!

**Chapter 12 Dumb blonde meets a killer**

"Raven, I'm sorry about your sister" Trish said softly as the video switched off and the tiny tattooed girl went back to her meal of Punk.

"Why? She's not dead" Raven said simply, Randy cleared his throat looking at the girl.

"Seriously stop eating him, its gross"

"I'm hungry, deal with it douche-bag"

"I think I know why I was chosen" Trish said quietly, Raven looked at the blonde with those pericing silver eyes.

"Well wanna share it with the class?"

Randy shot her an evil look making Raven flip him off, not caring what he did or said after that.

"I was watching movies with my girlfriend Mickie, and I said that the blonde on screen was stupid because she was running up the stairs into capture instead of outside, it was insulting like saying all blondes are stupid. The next day I was sent this invite, it said that I had to prove that I was not a dumb blonde"

Raven tapped her chin thoughtfully, "So I'm pickin you're gonna get chased after and instead of running up the stairs, you'll be expected to run out the front door, but the front door is bolted shut, so you'll have no choice but to go upstairs. Interestin"

"That won't happen" Randy scoffed at the small girl, "How do you even know that will happen?"

"I don't, its just a guess. I have a ninety-nine percent guess rate"

"Meaning?"

"Ninety-nine percent of the time, my guesses are right. So perhaps Trish, you wanna stay with us. At least until 'Daffney' shows up"

Randy scoffed again making Raven turn on him "So tell us, if you're so damn smart, why are you here?"

"Don't know"

"I think you do, but you don't wanna share because it's either embarrassing or it'll put you in the firing line of being our killer"

"We all know you're the killer Raven, so don't pin this on me"

Raven ignored him and turned to John "So wanna tell us why you're here? Who knows, perhaps my sister will jerk you off again as a reward"

John let a smile slip, "I don't know. I really don't"

"Isn't that interestin, four people left and only two of them can be accounted for, the other two who have the 'means' of killin people, suddenly don't feel like sharing. Thats very interestin"

Randy thumped his hand on the table, everyone jumped but Raven, she merely looked at him with a slightly bored look. "You're the one who isn't accounted for Raven, if that is your real name"

"I assure you it is, and I suggest you back the fuck up Orton, I'm as deadly as my middle name and twice as fast"

Randy got right up in her face so his nose was pressing against her's, "I fail to see what you're gonna do about it little girl"

Raven wrapped a hand around his neck, Trish let out a scream as Randy fell to his knees, the pain shooting straight up his spine and out his mouth. "There are two nerves at the base of your neck Randal, they are known as the double P nerves, one is the pain nerve and the other is the paralysis nerve, when pushed you either feel pain or numbing. The human brain is amazing, when the pain nerve is pushed like I'm doing now, " Raven pushed her fingers in harder making Randy's body on its on the pain still shooting up and down his body, he tried to get away from it, but his body wasn't listening to him now, it was taking its commands from Raven. "When you feel pain, your first instinct is to move, to get away from it but when the paralysis nerve is hit, the body can't move. The brain is sending out the message but the body isn't responding, it keeps going and eventually the body starts to give out, the brain sent into over drive, see no one has ever had the two nerves pushed together to see any lasting damage, would you like to be the first? I wonder if the brain will explode from your body? That should be fun to watch. Sadly however you may come in handy"

Raven let him go and Randy fell backwards, Trish looked up at Raven as John helped him up, "You let him go,"

"Yeah, cause I'm a nice girl" Raven smiled sweetly at the bigger man.

"And whats to stop me from kicking your face in?"

"Because you touch me, you're not gettin up again. Thats right, I'm your white mage and no one fucks with the white mage"

"What do you mean by not gettin up again?"

Raven got up and stretched, "I used to be a doctor and Iziah used to be a coroner, so yeah we're used to dead bodies" She looked to Randy again "Thats why we're comfy with dead people, we used to deal with 'em day in and day out."

Before another torture lesson could break out, John spoke up "I know why I'm here, I think. On my invite it said I was the hero, the golden boy. I said before to a mate of mine that if I was in a horror movie I would be the only one that survived"

"Interestin. Randy wanna share or are you still gonna be a fucktard about it?"

He ignored her and looked to John and Trish, "You two can stay with the psycho but I'm going to find a way out"

"Randy, I don't think you should go by yourself, its what the killer wants" Trish tried to plead but it wasn't working, Randy was hell bent on leaving them and leave he would.

"You two can stay here but I can gaurentee if you do, she's going to kill you"

"Try not to get yourself killed Randy, God forbid you'd make me happy" Raven grinned before looking at her fingers in mild interest.

Randy let out a growl before stalking away. Trish looked after him, "I'll go and make sure he's ok"

John looked back to Raven who was still playing with her fingers, "Has Randy done anything or had anything done to him?"

"No, why?"

Raven held up her fingers, "Then why is he bleeding?"

Randy found himself in a bathroom, every inch of it was clean and clinical, a raw chemical smell hitting his nose, he didn't like it but for right now he was stuck with it. It was the only place with a mirror. Randy had felt the pain in his back since setting foot in this place, but he hadn't checked it out, being a builder, he was used to having a sore back so the pain could be ignored. Of course everyone else came on their own free will, they were sent an invite and then arrived, after his invite had arrived however, he was knocked out by something, when he came too he had the shooting pain in his back and then he came to the house. Through all the death and accusing the twins of being psycho killers, the pain in his back had left him but now that he was on his own, the pain was back at an alarming rate. Randy peeled off his shirt and tilted the cabnet mirror so he could see what was on his skin. Wet blood and an eerie message blared back at him, he could read it perfectly, whoever had written, no carved, his skin had taken the time because it was all backwards and he needed the mirror to read it. It was the reason he was chosen.

Randy quickly put his shirt back on, Trish's footsteps and calling voice was getting louder and louder. Randy shut his eyes and tried his hardest not to feel anything. She tapped on the door,

"Randy? Are you in there?"

Randy opened the door and quickly pulled her inside, "I think I know who's doing this, but you gotta stay in here"

"Who's doing this and how do you know"

"Theres a message on the bottom of the bath, written in dirt"

Trish stepped around him and took hold of the white shower curtain, silently Randy pulled the belt out of his jeans, Trish pulled back the curtain to see the dirt ridden message, _Try running now blondie_

Her voice was cut short, Randy pulled the belt around her throat and pulled tight, Trish tried to scream, tried to get free but Randy pulled it tighter until her body was flailing around like a rag-doll. Trish stamped on his foot but the belt didn't even budge, Randy kept pulling, her legs knocking into the sink and walls, causing a loud thumping, Trish clawed at his hands, little droplets of blood spilling onto the floor but doing nothing to help the blond. Randy kept pulling until her neck gave a sickening crack, and Trish slumped down dead. Randy quickly put the belt back in his jeans and took a deep breath, trying not to look at the dead blonde. Slipping from the bathroom he made his way downstairs and towards the others, Trish would be discovered soon and he needed to make sure the cuts on his hands could be explained.

**A/N Hows that for a slice of fried gold? lol still got plenty of twists...**


	13. Ultimate survivor

**Chapter 13 Ultimate survivor**

They heard the thumping and smashing, a woman scream and a death crack. John and Raven went running towards it, even if all horror movies said not to do that, it was just instinct to see what it was, besides in the back of Raven's mind they would be alright, as long as Iziah was around they would be alright, because if Raven knew her sister, Iziah would be the psycho nut job going straight after the killer, only knowing Iziah she would suceed or at least die trying. They found Randy slumped down in the hall, hands cut up with scratches, shards of glass behind him. Raven wasn't sure why, but something about the scene didn't seem right, it was just off.

"Randy, what happened!?" John asked helping his new friend up, Randy's face was still in shock, his eyes not focusing properly.

"Mad man came out of no-where, he just started swinging"

"Where is Trish?"  
"He strangled her, I tried to help her but I couldn't"

Raven didn't say anything, something was setting off her alarm but she didn't know what.

"He killed Trish?"

Randy nodded shaking out of John's grasp, "You guys found a way out?"

John was about to say no but Raven interjected, "Yeah, this way"

Randy turned around so his back was to her and started to walk, he had gone three steps when Raven crashed a forearm down on his back. Randy screamed in the ultimate pain slumping to his knee's,

"I didn't hit you that hard" Raven scoffed as John went back to helping him up,

"Raven, he's bleeding!" John gasped as the blood dripped down Randy's back, "Its alright Randy, we'll get you some help"

"Yeah help to the morgue" Raven spat, she knew something was off.

John kept her away as he pulled up Randy's shirt to see the damage, he stumbled back in shock, as the old cuts had burst open from Raven's forearm shot, "Someone carved into him"

Raven lent down beside him, "Hold still jackass,"

Randy was holding as still as he could, the pain wanted him to move, it ordered him to writhe but he knew he had to sit still, it might just stop Raven from hitting him again, his carved, bloody back couldn't take anymore. Raven picked up the biggest shard of glass she could find,

"Raven" "Relax Cena, I'm not gonna kill him. Yet" She put the glass on his back so she could read the back to front letters,

"What does it say?" John asked gently as Raven titled the glass back and forward so she could read the message that painted straight down to his tail bone.

"It says, _If your the ultimate survivor Randy, prove it. Kill the blonde, choke her with your belt until her eyes pop! I've given you two options, however if you take too long and don't wind up killing either trashy blonde or french blonde, then I will kill you. So ultimate survivor, kill or be killed, which will you choose? Your life or theirs? Game on! "_

Raven put the glass down and for good measure slapped his back making him jolt back to life, "You killed Trish, you choked her with you belt until her neck snapped, thats what we heard, she must of put up a fight for your hands to be all scratched up"

"I had too"

"No you didn't, you had a choice, it says there in your blood, your life or theirs. See right there"

"And you would of chosen them?" Randy spat getting up and pulling his shirt down, his day was bad enough, he didn't need a lecture from her on top of it.

"I didn't say you made the wrong choice Randal, I said that you had a choice. Difference right there. Now you can stand there and argue about it, or you can man up and follow me"

"Where are you going?" John asked, his face had gone pale, the shock that Randy had killed Trish and Raven not even being phased by it, well it was all very over-whelming for him to take. Raven was tapping on walls and pressing her ear against it listening for something.

"If I know horrors and I do, there should be some sort of secret room around her, a trip lever or something to reveal a secret room,"

"And why should we go with you?"

"Your the only one thats a killer so far Randy, however you didn't carve yourself up, so you either had help or your just a player like me and John-boy. Either way, us three are staying together"

"And you're gonna make us?"

A slight stinging pain rattled his spine, a thin trail of blood oozing down his spine, slightly blurring his message. "No but I will"

"Iziah!" Raven hugged her twin furiously, "I knew you were alive!"

"Many have tried to kill me, all have failed" Iziah grinned hugging her sister back before looking to John, "Hey lover, miss me?"

"You're alive?" John couldn't believe it, he had seen what the others had, Iziah being stabbed by Daffney, clearly not everything was as it seemed.

"Yeah, how about a congrats root in the closet, for old times sake"

"Iziah, you've never done that"

"I have in my mind, we're doing it right now"

"Ok, not the time. Help me find a wall"

"Right there cheif" Iziah pointed before looking back to John "So about that romp in the closet? Are you still interested?"

"Iziah, if you help me find the secret wall chamber, I will personally handcuff the man to your bed post so you can fuck him anytime you please!"

Iziah's face burst with happiness winking at John, "And no you don't get a choice in that Cena, I'll see you when we gets out"


	14. Cut throat

**Chapter 14 Cut throat**

Raven and Iziah kept checking the walls for the trap door or something that would help them. Now that they weren't cuffed together they could cover more ground, Iziah checked one wall while Raven checked the others, John decided that he should help and started checking the floor, Randy of course was proclaiming that this was a waste of time and it was all bullshit. They ignored him and kept looking for the next door.

"I've got a leaver here chief" Iziah reported pulling away from the wall, a chunk of it missing to reveal a silver handle, "You want me to give it a pull?"

"Not yet. But keep it un-covered"

Iziah stayed where she was while John and Raven kept searching, John finally came across a loose floorboard, easily he pried it up,

"Got us another leaver Raven" John's hand scoured it,

"Don't pull it!" Both twins yelled but it was too late, John had given it a great pull. Whizzing and whirring as a black shadow wailed above him, John pushed his body to the floor, the black shadown whizzed by Randy and then back again before stopping in front of John. They all let out breaths, they all looked at the black shadow as Randy fell to the floor. Blood oozing out of his throat.

"Ok when and how?" Iziah asked looking over Randy's corpse, blood kept gushing like a river, dead cold eyes peering ahead at nothing.

Raven got up and anxiously stepped towards the shadow, "This is how" She pointed at the 'arm' of the machienary, attached was a very long hunting knife caked in Randy Orton blood.

And then there were three.

**A/N So the last three chapters will be shorties but goodies! And good news, sequel! New killer, new methods and a whole lotta blood so onwards we go!**


	15. Splittin up the dream team

**Chapter 15 Splittin up the dream team**

John, Iziah and Raven were breathing heavily as the reality leered over them, the black decoy had slit a man's throat right in front of them. Raven stayed against her wall, Iziah against her's and John on the floor. Neither of them wanted to move or do anything now, the house riddled with booby-traps was no match for them, around every dark corner was something waiting for them and it wasn't ever going to be pleasant that much was obvious. Raven cast a look towards her sister, now she was unsure about whether or not to touch that leaver Iziah had found.

"Do not pull that leaver"

"Wasn't gonna" Iziah assured her, she had no idea what it went too and she didn't want it to be a killer trap.

"What do we do now?" John asked slowly inching his way up to his feet "We can't just stay here"

Neither twin knew what to do now, but it was obvious that they had to move. Iziah lept away from her wall, if she wasn't going to pull the leaver then someone else was going too. It came down swiftly uttering a scream from her perfect lips. Eight shapely arrows peirced out of the wall, they dropped to the floor and covered their heads. Another eight arrows flew across the room and clattered to the floor. John crawled his way to Iziah, best he could he sheltered her tiny body with his thick one, the arrows falling merely landed on them but thankfully didn't do anything other than leave a slight bruise. Her body was trembling underneath his bulky frame, finally the arrows stopped falling and John was able to pull away from her.

"You ok Izzy?" John asked softly, he didn't expect to see fear in her silver orbs but there it was in flashes.

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine. Raven! You ok?"  
Raven was still against the wall, not moving but blood pouring down her mouth, dead unfocused eyes. Iziah screamed as Raven dropped to the floor. A nice arrow protruding from her spine, she couldn't escape the arrow aimed straight at her back. It was one method of murder that she couldn't escape. Iziah crawled to her and shut her silver orbs,

"If you make it to Heaven, make sure you let me in"

And then there were 2.


	16. Killer of all killers

**A/N **So this is the end, I hope it satisfyed and yes there is a sequel, it should be up before the end of March, so onwards and hopefully the killer makes you go OMG I never saw that coming! LOL Onwards good people!

**Chapter 16 Killer of all killers**

Together John and Iziah walked down the dark corrider, he wasn't sure what he was meant to say or do. Iziah had just witnessed her twin dying, he knew that would strike a raw nerve in the cold girl.

"When I find the killer, Im-a rip their face off" Iziah said quietly, no one had a right to kill her sister, anyone else could be killed off even John but no one was going to get away with murdering Raven, not while she was breathing.

"What happens if I don't have a face?"

They both whipped around and came face to face with their killer, well almost. Whoever it was, was wearing a very cold looking death mask. From the neck down he or she had on the same robes as the ghost face killer from the _Scream_ movies, but the face was a black mask with red painted eyes, Iziah swore she knew that mask but she couldn't really be sure.

"Why don't you stop being a coward and take off your stupid mask, maybe then I won't kill you" Iziah spat before letting a giggle slip, "Who am I kidding, I'm still gonna kill you, without your mask would just make it sweeter"

Killer ignored them which they both expected, any demands or pleas they made were going to fall on deaf ears. Instead it was just a mini stare down but behind her mask, the killer smiled making the mask twitch. Pulling up her last weapon, a very sharp spear gun she saluted the last two players.

"Its been fun really, well for me, not for you, everyone important to you is dead"

"No!" John barely had time to move but somehow he got in between the deadly spear and Iziah, it lodged through both of them and like old lovers they sank to the ground in a warm embrace. Dead silver peered into dead blue but at least Iziah died how she wanted to live, draped in the arms of John Cena. Killer looked them over before pushing the arrow further, this time she was going to make sure that Iziah died, unlike last time. Iziah had to die along with her 'lover' When she was happy with her soloution she turned around and walked back up the stairs, she shook the robe off her lean skinny frame, the mask tumbled to the floor, shaking out her blonde hair. Bright blue eyes were given new life. Jamie Michales giggled madly as she made her way up the stairs, no one ever suspected her as the killer, no one would of thought it but she managed to think of this game all by herself and managed to knock off ten horror experts. Daffney only helped a little but now that she was gone, Jamie was the ultimate survivor, who was the real expert on horror movie survival?

Jamie Michales was, after all at the end of the game that inculded twelve people, Jamie was the only one that was walking away. Jamie ascended her staircase humming a happy tune, she was so lost in her own world that she didn't see the spear coming, the silver blade landed in her throat and stole her last breaths. Jamie tried to take it out, tried to scream but it was no good. Jamie had no choice but to surrender to death. Her nimble body toppled and with one push she was sailing down the stairs. Jamie's killer just looked at her, _now_ the game was over.

But of course, a game this wonderful could never really be over, not when there were so many willing players out there.

**A/N So Jamie was the killer! Ooh who saw that coming! Oh and FYI, you might have to read one of my Jamie stories in order to understand why this is a huge twist, anyways, read and review good people and the sequel will be up ASAP!**


End file.
